gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-X105E Another Trial Sword Strike E
The GAT-X105E Another Trial Sword Strike E is a close combat mobile suit and appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73 STARGAZER: Phantom Pain Report photo novel. Technology & Combat Characteristics Like the GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam, the Another Trial Sword Strike E is a close combat mobile suit, however it is superior in terms of offensive capabilities, power efficiency and operating time. It is the GAT-X105E Strike Gundam E equipped with the Another Trial Sword Striker, which is an improved version of the Sword Strike's Sword Striker Pack. This new striker pack has an additional rocket anchor and beam boomerang, with the latter now mounted on the former instead of the shoulder. The change in the beam boomerang placement is because the Strike E has additional thrusters on the shoulder, and is thus unable to mount the original Sword Striker's shoulder part. When equipped with this striker pack, some of Strike E's VPS armor turns pale blue. Armaments ;*M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS :Installed in the head of the Sword Strike E are two 12.5 Automatic CIWS (Close-In Weapon System) vulcans. While not very effective at damaging the armor of a MS, they serve as point-defense weapons for destroying incoming missiles, enemy aircraft/fighters and other light-armored targets or to deter enemy MS from closing in. ;*M8F-SB1 "Shorty" beam rifle :While most mobile suits feature a single handheld beam rifle, the Sword Strike E instead is equipped with two small M8F-SB1 "Shorty" beam rifle. Despite their small size and a 15% decrease in effective combat range compared to standard rifles, these are powerful enough to destroy an enemy unit with a single shot. When not in use, they are mounted on the side skirt armor, where the combat knives were stored on the original Strike. ;*"Panzer Eisen" rocket anchor :A "Panzer Eisen" rocket anchor is mounted on each of the Sword Strike E's forearm. The front portion is a rocket-propelled anchor that is shot out on a reinforced polymer cable. The anchor's claw can open and close to capture or destroy the target. The cable's reel case is installed behind the front portion, and the entire weapon can function as a shield with anti-beam coating. Sword Strike E's "Panzer Eisen" has been modified to be able to mount the "Midas Messer" beam boomerang. ;*"Midas Messer" beam boomerang :Sword Strike E is equipped with two beam boomerangs that are mounted on modified "Panzer Eisen" rocket anchors. The beam boomerang is a throwing weapon that emits a short beam blade on one end, and can return to the owner after throwing, often catching enemy units by surprise. It is equipped with a system similar to the beam saber, and the generated beam blade does not dissipate when it leaves the mobile suit's hand due to the in-built large-capacity power condenser. ;*"Schwert Gewehr" 15.78 meter anti-ship sword :The "Schwert Gewehr" 15.78m anti-ship sword is the Sword Strike E's largest and primary weapon. It is a large physical sword that has a laser blade along the cutting edge. The large blade is designed to easily slice mobile suits in half or to cut off sections of a ship such as the guns. It is stored on the right side of the backpack when not in use. Special Equipment & Features ;*Power extender :A device that improves a mobile suits energy storage capacity, allowing it to use its Phase Shift Armor for a longer duration than other mobile suits. ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :A new version of the Phase Shift armor used on the original Strike. Variable Phase Shift allows the MS to automatically alter the strength and by extension the power consumption of the PS Armor, depending on what combat configuration or situation that MS is in. As a result, the MS's colors changes, but all these must be programmed beforehand. Strike E's VPS armor changes its colors according to the Striker Pack it is equipped with at the moment, but this only applies to the Noir Striker and Another Trial Striker Packs. ;*EQS1358 rocket anchor :One EQS1358 rocket anchor is mounted in each hand and foot, for a total of four rocket anchors. These anchors can be used for various purposes, such as for maneuvering or to grapple a unit and throw it over a short distance. The attached cable is coated with a special polymer that allows the pilot to adjust the physical properties (thickness, strength, etc.) of the cable upon firing. History After their defeat at the end of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Δ Astray, Phantom Pain pilots Dana Snip and Emilio Bloderick were captured by Jess Rabble and his friends. Dana and Emilio subsequently led them to a secret research lab, where they managed to escape captivity and took control of two Strike E units stored within the lab, using them to launch an attack. However during the battle, Emilio had a change of heart; he attacked and destroyed Dana's Launcher Strike E using his Sword Strike E, saving Jess and friends. Picture Gallery GAT-X105E Trial Packs.jpg SwordStrikeEBattleDestiny.png External links *Sword Strike E on MAHQ Category:Mobile Weapons